pertalemefandomcom-20200215-history
Phosphorus
Atomic No. 15 and symbol P | image= Phosphorus_Visual.png | imgsize= 120px | color= #c5050d | textcolor= white | voice= Termin8r | gender= Male | age= 16 | birthday= August 9 | birthyear= 1669 | hair color= Red | eye color= Purple | home= Neomechta | occupation= Student | affiliation= Atom Academy | class= Aurora | form= Solid | favsubject= English Literature | clubs= Reading Club | roommate= Iodine | bestfriend= Calcium Oxygen | loveinterest= Calcium (Platonic friends) | scientist= Hennig Brand }} is one of the twelve main characters of the Pertaleme series and a first-year student attending Atom Academy under Class Aurora. Phosphorus is a fiction book enthusiast who loves to read and state quotations. His signature color is #C5050D and his Nucleus is a pinwheel brooch. Phosphorus is also the central figure of Phosphorus and the Soul Taker. Character Summary Calcium’s more laid-back best friend with a weak physique. He is mostly dependant on her for plenty of things but is trying his best to learn how to do things on his own. Reading fiction novels is his past time as it doesn’t require much physical effort and his love for quotations adds to the mix. He often communicates using facial or hand gestures when having a hard time expressing himself. He can produce and manipulate small amounts of flames and can also shift into different allotropic modes. His Atom shape is a “pinwheel”. History and Background Phosphorus's official scientist is Hennig Brand who claims to be a "completely normal scientist". He discovered a weak young boy roaming around the streets of Arcaissho and decides to rescue him by giving him food and shelter. He was able to sense that the young boy is not a human being through observation and later come into a conclusion that he is an Element. He named him Phosphorus and took the responsibility of locking his Nucleus and studying him. There were several times during Brand's study that Phosphorus kept transforming into his allotropic forms. Thus, it made it difficult for him to both study and lock his Nucleus. However, his patience in raising the Element succeeded and found out the only way to calm him down is by giving him a good meal and reading picture books. After finally locking his Nucleus, Brand decides to give him a formal education by enrolling him in an elementary school within the state. This is where he met Calcium. Phosphorus remained weak and dependent on both Brand and Calcium. The two Elements became very close friends and decided that they'll take the entrance examinations of Atom Academy together. He barely hangs out with his friends and often stays in his scientist's library to read books to past time. Phosphorus was grateful for his scientist's patience while raising him. Once he grows up, he would write a biography about him. Appearance Phosphorus is a tall, teenage boy with sleepy-shaped, purple eyes. His hair is red with his bangs parted into three sections, the middle section sticking out, and forelocks framing his face. He also has a cowlick. He wears gray eyeglasses. Most of his outfits usually consist of jackets and turtle-necks to keep himself comfortable and cozy. Even if it's summer, he still wears his typical style. Personality Aloof and dependable, Phosphorus cannot do much on his own. He is soft-spoken, fragile and seldom speaks. He always sticks around Calcium. He is also very observant, to the point that he can recognize very small details that most of his peers would miss. He enjoys the quiet and gets stressed in a noisy surrounding. Though he often doesn't join others with their activities due to his weak constitution, he has a sufficient amount of friends. Despite being depicted as delicate, he has limited strength which he uses for emergency and at times Calcium isn't around to help him. He is not that good at processing information at once but is the one who helps Calcium study. Abilities When his Nucleus is unlocked, Phosphorus has the ability to emit small sparks of flames. He also has the ability to shift into his allotropic forms based on his feelings. It is still unknown what other abilities he gains he can gain from unlocking his Nucleus. Quotes *''“You took quite long in the field. Let’s go. We don’t wanna be late.”'' - Phosphorus' first appearance in Chapter 27 Trivia *Original concept of Phosphorus is a dense, emotionless teenager who likes to burn and rake leaves. Most of these traits were later given to Nitrogen. *Phosphorus's ambition is to become a novelist. *Phosphorus was the last of Class Aurora to be introduced. * Phosphorus' room consists of plenty of books. The entirety of the room is not organized well and most items are scattered on the floor. A Shakespeare quote is written on the left wall. Like Calcium, he doesn't have a visible study area but it is believed he studies on his bed or on the chair beside the shelf. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Pertalemes Category:Grade 7 Student Category:Class Aurora Student